During the next year, a concerted effort will be made to isolate, in pure form, stichocyte granules from mature muscle larvae. The techniques of differential and isopycnic density centrifugation will be coupled with biochemical and immunological approaches to analyse fractions enriched in both alpha and beta type secretory granules from the stichocyte cells. Attempts to correlate protective immunity with stichocyte granule type will also be made, using an in vitro assay system involving larval shedding rate of isolated female Trichinella spiralis. These studies will be conducted in collaboration with Dr. Miklos Muller at The Rockefeller University in New York City. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Despommier, D.D. 1976. "Musculature". In: Ecological aspects of parasitism. C.R. Kennedy, ed. Elsevier Excerpta Medica North Holland (in press). Despommier, D.D. 1976. "Experimental aspects of Parasites". In: Biology of the rat. Academic Press, New York (in press).